CienPalabras
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Serie de drabbles de cualquier personaje en CienPalabras. Disfruten los pequeños retazos de imaginación.
1. Tonks

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen acá no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosisima Rowling. No hago esto con ánimos de lucro, solo para divertirme y divertirlos un rato. Que no soy rubia ni millonaria.

_Aquí les traigo la primera historia que subo a espero que la puedan disfrutar tanto como yo al escribirla. Seran viñetas en 100 palabras como el nombre les dice . Tiren piedras pequeñas que es un comienzo, aqui les dejo._

**Batalla **

Ella es eso. Andares torpes. Gamas de colores. Formas inconclusas.

Porqué no es Gryffindor, pero tiene agallas y coraje. Por lo menos el suficiente como para dirigirse hacia el campo de batalla. Sola, con Remus. Poco le importa, en esos momentos la pura idea de defender a los suyos corre por sus venas.

Tal vez no sea Moody, ni se le acerque. Pero es Tonks y con eso debería bastar para que cien mortífagos tiemblen. Pasillos. Puertas, y al final... Luces, sí, las más encantadoras. Ella lo huele, nació para eso .Y qué le importa morir si fue en **Batalla.**

_Que les pareció?. Espero que me puedan dejar comentarios en un review si? (Bell pone cara de Sirius abandonado xD)_

_Besos,_

_**Bell Evans W.**_


	2. Para Siempre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen acá no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosisima Rowling. No hago esto con ánimos de lucro, solo para divertirme y divertirlos un rato. Que no soy rubia ni millonaria.

_Gracias de antemano a todas las personas que dedicaron un segundo a leerme a mi y a mis locuras. garcias a Ccii Tnks cielo, te quiero millones. Gracias a Cath, que se esforzó y no pudo dejarme review porque ¡vamos! soy nueva en esto y no tengo la más mínima idea de como puedo hacer que las personas que no tengan cuenta aqui me puedan dejar un review. Bueno mejor les dejo leer que esto ya es más largo que es drabble ;)_

** Para Siempre**

_ - (Lily y James) -_

Siempre pensó que era para siempre.

Desde el momento en que aceptó pasar la eternidad junto a él. Iba a ser una eternidad, lo sabía. _Tenía_ que ser así.

El mundo junto a él se rendía a sus pies, extendía en dulzura y agregaba un extra de ilusión.

Su amor era tan fuerte que quemaba todo a su paso, podía arrasar con bosques enteros.

Sin embargo no entendía como una sola palabra podía destruir todo eso. Y _así_ era, escucho el mortífero hechizo y todo se derrumbó. James había muerto. Y más de la mitad de ella junto a él.

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Tengan en cuenta que esta y algunos de los drabbles que sigen están escritos en un período en que Bell no estaba bien psicológicamente :) así que no sean tan malillos que ¿A qué no está tan mal? y que dejan un review , (Bell hace morritos y pone carilla de canuto abandonado, parpadea como si le costara mantener los ojos abiertos, y se va)_

**Bell Evans W.**


	3. Destino

**Disclaimer:** El grandiosisimo universo de Harry Potter no es obra mía ni por asomo, no hago etso con ánimos de lucro sino para divertirme y diertirlos un rato. Cuando me tiña de rubia les aviso.

_Bueno, la verdad es que me he ausentado mucho tiempo de estos lados, aunque no creo que alguna persona me haga echado en falta. Había olvidado completamente que habia escrito esto hasta que lo encontre en el fondo de el computador xD, tampoco es como si no tuviera nada que subir y eso porque aparte de estos tres drabbles que hay aqui tengo otros cinco listos, así que como me voy el sabado o el domingo de vacasiones intentaré subir mañana y pasado también. Bueno mis líos de por aqui no les interesan. Aquí les dejo el drabble. que esto ya es más largo ^^_

**Destino**

_- (Remus) -_

Al principio era una bestia dentro de un niño. Demasiado pequeño como para comprender su destino.

Demasiado frágil como para cuestionarlo. Demasiado dulce como para revelarse.

Pero esa ingenuidad daba para durar muy poco.

El mundo lo quiso así. Enfrento la realidad más temprano que cualquiera y aprendió a madurar antes de lo que nadie hubiera deseado.

La compasión no le alcanzaba. No le servía. No le iba a aliviar el dolor.

Ese que crecía en su pecho cada luna llena. Y que se acrecentaba con cada rasguño a su alma.

Sufrir era su destino. Al menos, el lo entendía así.

* * *

_Tienen que seguir tomando en cuenta que algunos de etsos drabbles están escritos en un periodo en el que no estaba bien psicológicamente. Así que ignoren ese diablillo que les dice "Es una mierda" y si no pueden hacerlo al menos haganmelo saber en un review. Que me alegran el alma. _

_(Bell vuelve a hacer morritos y parpadear como si le costara mantener los ojos abiertos, también vuelve a poner carilla de canuto abandonado y se va)_

**Bell Evans W.**


	4. Doce sonrisas, doce años

**Disclaimer:** El grandiosisimo universo de Harry Potter no es obra mía ni por asomo, no hago esto con ánimos de lucro sino para divertirme y diertirlos un rato. Cuando me tiña de rubia les aviso.

_Muchas gracias Nimpadora Weasley (así lo escribiste tú), por tu review, no te pude mandar respuesta poruqe no tengo ninguna dirección a donde mandarla. Igualmente lamento que te dieran penita los 3, sólo que si ahí tenías carita de gata rosa mojada ahora será peor ... Si, mi depresión dura bastante tiempo. Para los que no lo sepan el 27 de marzo es el cumpleaños de James. Bueno espero que lo disfruten._

**Doce sonrisas, doce años**

_ - (Sirius) -_

Ahí.

En donde los segundos parecen años. Y los años pasan como si fuesen segundos.

En donde la noción del tiempo no existe. Donde la vida se reduce a guardar los buenos momentos.

Que sin embargo, son lo que lo mantienen a flote. Ahí, en donde la felicidad no es nada más que una ilusión.

Él sonríe.

Aunque fuera solo por una milésima de segundo, lo captó.

Sabe que es 27 de marzo. Como sabe que el sol no aparecerá mañana.

Y sin embargo, sonrió. Es solo una vez cada año. No le hace daño a nadie.

Doce sonrisas, doce años.

* * *

_Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este en especial es para mi sobrinita preferida Lucie Hale. Te amo hermosa, besos. Gracias a todas las personas por leerme. Dejar review nunca enfermo a nadie :) ._

**Bell Evans W.**


	5. Asi

**Disclaimer:** El grandiosisimo universo de Harry Potter no es obra mía ni por asomo, no hago esto con ánimos de lucro sino para divertirme y diertirlos un rato. Cuando me tiña de rubia les aviso.

_Aquí les traigo otro de estos drabbles, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Así**

Así, todo era mágico.

Con el techo encantado y un castillo que miles de secretos oculta.

Con una minúscula túnica y ninguna insignia.

Así, como en tierra de nadie y de todos a la vez.

Como un libro en blanco que comenzaría a contar una historia de exactamente siete años.

Escuchas a McGonagall – que en ese entonces te creaba una nota mental "no te metas con ella"- decir que todo comenzaría y entiendes que no solo se refiere a la selección.

En cierto modo tu vida comenzaba y no puedes evitar reír nerviosamente.

El baile inicia, y tú estás invitado.

* * *

_Esta en especial es una de mis preferidas, sin demasiado drama xD. Muchas gracias a los que me leen, auqnue no dejen review. Pero no tengo problemas en aceptarlos ;)._

_Besitos,_

**Bell Evans W.**


	6. El Fin

**Disclaimer: **Sí, adivinaron. Sigo sin ser J.K., pero sigo trayendoles estos drabbles ;)

_Bueno, como tengo hechas bastantes de estas mini-historias subo seguidín :). Muchas gracias **XnIa-ChAn **por tu review se supone que no puedo responder reviews acá pero shhh!! lo pondre entre paréntesis para que nadie se entere ;) (te amaré y te adoraré bonita (: y gracias mil por el besito y el pastelito). Bueno hablando del drabble (?), es de lo que siente Remus a ver a Sirius caer tas el velo, y no lo mal entiendan la idea NO es un Sirius/Remus. _

* * *

**El Fin**

_-(Remus)-_

Al verlo desaparecer tras el velo pudo entenderlo.

El dolor que lo atravesaba más fuerte que mil cuchillos, que sí tragara ácido y le sacaran el corazón sin anestesia. Todo a la vez.

La caída fue lenta, como si el tiempo se detuviera y así quisiera prolongar la agonía. Le quemaba por dentro y carcomía las entrañas. Solo atinaba a esperar los tortuosos segundos. No podía gritar.

Su muerte significaba el fin.

El fin de la mejor época de sus vidas.

El fin de sonrisas a media noche de a cuatro.

El fin de Sirius.

El fin de los merodeadores.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tomates, Lechugas, algo que quieran arrojarme?. Bueno ojalá les haya gustado ^^. Besotes, y... ¿sabían qe dejar reviews hace bien para la salud?. Bueno pinocho ha de irse xD. Os quiere,_

**Bell Evans W.**


	7. Adorar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ni por asomo (más quisiera yo). La trama sí es mía y en cuanto me la plagies te mato. Y sí, sigo sin ser Rowling.

_Este va para mi hermanito_ **Frank Riddle**_. Aunque no es el mejor o esté mal escrito va con mi cariño._

* * *

**Adorar**

_-(Severus Snape)-_

Hasta que la vio su vida no era más que un vaivén.

Su realidad parecía una ilusión y su existencia se remitía a 3 palabras.

Dormir. Golpear. Comer.

-y él no era quién golpeaba-

Su transparente mirada lo conducía al océano y la melodía de su voz al cielo en segundos.

Eso era antaño, cuando se querían mutuamente y cuando su existencia tenía otra obligación más. Adorar.

Adoraba una piel blanca y ojos verdes.

Adoraba un cabello de fuego y determinación de acero.

Adoraba una sonrisa angelical en compañía.

La adoraba a ella y eso no se le estaba permitido.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos y... si me dejaran un review no me quejaría (:_

**Bell Evans W.**


	8. Su historia

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece salvo la trama y el tiempo invertido en escribirlo. En cuanto me lo plagies te saco los intestinos y hago fideos con ellos.

_Este drabble va para mi prima que quería uno de ella y Ron. Esto va para ti ^^. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Su historia**

_-(Ron y quién quieras)-_

Hay veces en que decide acercarse. Otras en las que simplemente se limita a observarle.

Tiene certeza de que la eternidad junto a él se le haría corta, pero... También tiene certeza de que su amor es inmortal. De que mataría por él si fuese necesario. Y que no es Gryffindor, pero agallas tiene.

Por cada peca de su rostro, un beso matinal. Por cada cabello, una sonrisa convocada. Por cada sonrisa de ella una broma de él, es su historia. Comienza con una sonrisa y termina con un suspiro. Es simplemente él. Y ella simplemente esta enamorada. Demasiado talvez.

_

* * *

_

_Que tal? Muchas gracias a quienes me leen. Les quiero mucho (: y se aceptan reviews, no hay problema en que me dejen alguno xD. Besos,_

**Bell Evans W.**


	9. Existieron, no existirán

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Salvo la trama y el tiempo. No soy Rowling, tampoco soy rubia o millonaria.

_Antes que cualquier cosa me gustaria contarles que la viñeta es de Harry como personaje central y que se situa en el último libro así que ya estan avisados que contiene **spoilers **de las Reliquias de la Muerte, ahora sí. Bueno la tenía escrita hace bastante y solo culpena mi vaguez de meterme aqui y subir esto, porque en mi computador ya echaban polvo, esta y otras mini-historias y unas no tan mini xD. Es de cuando Harry se va a entregar en el bosque prohibido. Bueno esto es más largo que la viñeta xD así que los dejo._

* * *

**Existieron, no existirán**

_-(Harry)-_

Es por eso que cuando siente en sus dedos el sabor a sal y amargura su mirada es pura resolución. Lo hará, todos lo saben y lo temen a la vez.

Entonces…entiende que no se entregará de pura bondad. Lo hará para que el capítulo más amargo del mundo mágico sea cerrado.

Porque esa batalla no se acarrea de un día. Hace mucho tiempo que está palpante. Lo hará porque los caídos en ella no se cuentan desde hace 24 horas. Porque alguna vez existieron soñadores, que acabaron siendo devorados por la guerra a la que él pondría fin.

* * *

_Y... que les ha parecido? Ya saben que acepto cualquier cosa que quieran arrojar, siempre y cuando sea blanda y no contenga puntas xD. Ya saben también que quiero reviews si? (Bell pone su acostumbrada cara de Canuto abandonado y pestañea casi como si le costara ,mantener los ojos abiertos)._

_Besos,_

_**Bell Evans W.**_


	10. Estilo Granger

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Salvo la trama y el tiempo. No soy Rowling, tampoco soy rubia o millonaria.

_Bueno gente hermosa, este va dedicado especialmente a la persona que me hizo tía abuela (?) ajajjajaj Te Amo Debbie, besazooos :D_

* * *

**Estilo Granger**

_(-Hermione Granger-)_

Si piensas en ella, piensas en libros. No, más allá, bibliotecas. Grandes, espaciosas. Si piensas en ella dices sensatez, orgullo y testarudez.

Dices dulzura, y sobre todo calidez. Cada poro de su piel es calidez.

Es de mirada segura y palabra firme. Ese tipo de persona que al caer te extiende la mano, cuidando que no tomes el codo.

Ese tipo de persona a la que le aterra los cambios y lo disimula bajo capas de polvo de aquellos viejos libros. Ese tipo de persona que tiene sello propio.

Es esa persona que hace todo al más puro estilo Granger.

* * *

_Y.... ¿Qué les ha parecido?, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que me encantaría enterarme que tal a través de un review :)._

_Besooooooos,_

**Bell Evans W.**


End file.
